Unconditionally
by olympetownsend
Summary: Olympe Townsend and K share a special moment under the stars. KxOC oneshot OOC K


Stars illuminated the sky, some shinning brighter and then vanished, making me think briefly that perhaps it managed to find a way out of our galaxy, going on to shine in another. It was a beautiful thought, better for innocence then the truth of a ship destructing, caused by two black-suited men.  
You sighed to yourself, night air making a small white cloud as you now kept your gaze before you. You'd star gaze later, when you were in the safety of your home. The streets of the city were not exactly friendly to people at this time of the night.  
"You shouldn't be walking around this late. You don't know what lurks out there."  
You paused for a moment, a small smile playing on your lips regardless of the message. That voice was stiff but so familiar, and you revelled briefly in it.  
"If you had called me, I wouldn't have waited so long for you to join me."  
There were steady strides being made, the tapping noise coming closer and closer. The man slipped off his sunglasses, wearing a black suit as usual, blending into the shadows. His jacket was off and folded over one arm, some type of thick blue goo on it.  
"I had someone give you a message."  
"Since when was a dog with a letter in his mouth a reliable source?"  
The man said nothing, looking monotone and exasperate all at once. He strode closer and pressed his lips to your temple, eyes tracing to another being in the distance.  
"Like I said, you shouldn't be out this late."  
You barely could give a response before his arm was around your waist and he was pushing you towards your apartment. In retrospect, it was his apartment, he gave you keys one day and told you all of your things were already moved. When you asked him why he said this was a safer neighbourhood and glanced suspiciously at a new constellation which was in the sky. Your mysterious stranger was still very mysterious, though now, even if you did not know much about him, would not call him a stranger.  
"Can I ask where that blue goo came from?"  
"No."  
"Can I ask why you were late?"  
"No."  
"Are you cheating on me?"  
"No."  
You looked sideways at the man before resting your head on his shoulder, his arms protecting you against whatever dangers lurked about, no matter how unknown to you.  
You felt his lips on your forehead then cheek, then he slowly moved your head to lay a light kiss on your neck. Your fingers intertwined with his, and he stroked his thumb over the back of your hand.  
It was peaceful and perfect, until you felt something cold slowly your neck. You gasped as pain sunk into your skin like a wave of water and you gripped onto your companion. He already had a small silver object out, which looked like a gun. His finger was on the trigger and pointed to an odd form beneath heavy black clothes.  
"You're breaking your terms of agreements, the ones which say you stay on the East Side and don't hunt humans."  
The response was something in an odd creole of languages, lots of sound effects and very soon you were led backwards. You took a few hurried steps and soon a small blast shot out. Yellow slime splatted everywhere, and you hid behind your companion, hands gripping into his shoulders.  
"What was that?!"  
The man slipped on a pair of sunglasses and took out a small silver device, changing settings to take away a few minutes.  
"Look into here."  
"I'm getting a sense of de-ja-vu-"  
"Just look."  
"... First, I have a question."  
The man lowered the device briefly, giving you a silent cue to continue. You did so without any fear of who he was, but with curiosity and maybe a bit of love.  
"What's your name?"  
"K. Agent K."  
A blinding light made you blink quickly, the world spinning briefly all white and disorienting you. It all lasted barely a second.  
"Anything new happen at your work?"  
K began leading you once more to your apartment and you blinked once. When had the conversation about your job start? Regardless, you answered accordingly and then looked upwards.  
"I think I found a new star. Look at that one."  
You pointed off into the night's abyss as K followed your pointing. Even though he couldn't follow your pointing the best, it was clear what you were showing him. A star, or so it seemed, that was getting dozens of times brighter each few seconds.  
"I just remembered something I have to do for work. Go straight home."  
K began walking away, pulling out a set of keys and pressing a button. A set of headlights came closer as he looked back at you. He said nothing but his eyes did show some longing before he climbed inside the car and drove off.  
You didn't despair. You knew he would comeback. He always did.

~XxX~

"You've looked upwards a hundred times so far. What are you looking for?"  
You glanced sideways at the man at your side, giving a faint smile which he didn't return. Your eyes ran once more onto the stars above your head before drawing your attention back to the man in the black suit.  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Please stop looking there. Your life is down here."  
You gave a small nod though your head tilted back slightly one final time. You felt lips press against your temple and a steady arm go around your waist. He refused to look upwards, wanting to focus briefly on life down on Earth for a few hours.  
You two sat on the park bench for a minutes, a few hours, perhaps a better part of the day. Time seemed to stop around him, and you could only wish you'd never forget your time with him.

~XxX~

K pulled your hand lightly to a park bench as he sat down. You did the same next to him, and his head tilted back to look at all the stars. His fingers lightly twirled yours before he shifted to face you.  
You looked back at him, wondering what he was going to say. He seemed more solemn then usual, almost as if sad. He took your other hand and bowed his head, laying a kiss on each knuckle.  
"If I asked you to marry me right now, would you?"  
"A-are you asking me to marry you?"  
Your eyes widened, you had not known this man for that long, nor did you know enough facts about him. You didn't even know his occupation or name. And yet, you probably wouldn't feel safe unless he was somewhere nearby.  
"I said if."  
"... Then yes. I would marry you."  
K didn't smile, he looked almost pained. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and began playing with them.  
"How long have you known me for?"  
"We first met in January, so-"  
K put a hand on the back of your head and pulled you closer, pressing his lips lightly to yours. He then pulled back quickly and slipped on the sunglasses.  
"Why do you always wear those? They make you seem so distant."  
K's finger paused over a button as you pulled the sunglasses off of him and laid another kiss on his lips. He watched you smile, look up at him with eyes entire nebulas would be jealous for over shine and raw beauty.  
K let out a small breath as if a sigh but not quite there. He then pushed on his sunglasses.  
"What if I said I had to go away. But first I'd make sure you forgot about me. Would you still ever want to marry me then?"  
"I'll never forget about you, ever."  
K merely pressed a button, and watched a blank expression cross your face and then confusion.  
K usually knew what to say, some story to cover the evidence. But this time he didn't know what to say. He had erased himself from one person's memories, the one who actually cared for him as he cared for you.  
"Who are you? You seem familiar-"  
"I'm nobody. Just a passerby. Go home, get some sleep, you have work in the morning. You have your keys in your pocket with your address... Oh, and don't walk around at night. I wor-... something could happen, you don't know what lurks out there. And if you have to stargaze, do it from the roof, not when you're walking back home..."  
K couldn't bear himself walking away from you and never looking back again. There was something different in the way you looked at him, it had less love, laced with confusion and perhaps a type of fear of him. He didn't know. Nor would he ever know.  
"K, come on, we have to go."  
The man before you was soon pulled away by another in an identical suit. You watched him go before looking upwards. The stars seemed dull that night, and it felt as though something was missing. You couldn't begin to imagine what, and you took out your phone. Perhaps you missed a meeting with someone or something. Once you saw the date your froze up, that couldn't possibly be right. And yet text messages, phone calls, and pictures remained of your time. You looked at the photos, many containing the man who just stood before you.  
Who was he? And why did you feel as if you had a connection to him?  
You looked back up at the stars as if they held all the answers to your life. Perhaps they did.


End file.
